Electrical circuits can be configured having a switch for controlling an electrical operation, such as enabling or disabling an electrical load. For example, the switch can be controllable to toggle between a first mode of operation, wherein the switch is “closed” intending current to be transmitted from a switch input to a switch output, and a second mode of operation, wherein the switch is “open” intending current to be prevented from transmitting between the switch input and switch output.
In some switches current can leak between the switch input and switch output when the switch is open, due to electrical characteristics or physical limitations of the switch. In some environments, it can be desirable to plan for and control the leakage current, which can include a specific leakage current path for transmission of the leakage current.